


Find Me

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: If you're ready, heart is openI'll be waiting, come find meIf you're certain for foreverI'll be waiting, come find me





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241204) by Sigma. 



_We said goodbye, that's what you told me once..._

Chris took another drink and sighed for eleventh time. Checked again his phone, wishing there was a message... or something. Mackie was clear that afternoon: “he’s still upset man... and you know it’s your fault for being... you”.

  _So many times we've made our peace_

Yes, he knew that. He knew he fucked up all the things between them because of his doubts and fears. Sebastian was so open to love him... it was scary. But then, he knew deep in his guts he was ready to love him back. Ready to accept it.

  _But this is love, I'll never give you up_

 —Oh please... say something baby — he touched the cold screen — please... tell me is not late...

  _I know your love has come home to me_

 He let himself fall into the sofa and stared at the city lights. Why was he so stupid? He has all of that warm and cozy feeling since day one of the first movie. Why he didn’t listen to his inner desires? And then the reason came to him like a lightning stroke: he was afraid. Afraid of the media, afraid of what his family would say... afraid that all his love could end in a broken heart. That fear was the reason he kept losing chances.

  _Like a river, always running I keep losing you_

 But now... now he wasn’t afraid. Now he knew... he was ready.

  _Like a fire, always burning... I'll be here for you_

 That was the reason why he sent that message. Hoping for an answer. He sent there his heart and it ached because there were no answer. Or maybe the silence was the answer he deserved.

  _If you're ready, heart is open, I'll be waiting, come find me..._

 He sighed again and closed his eyes, trying to block reality. Maybe it was for the best. If something go wrong, being close to him in the movies will certainly become a problem. He was so terrible at pretending... hypocrisy wasn’t part of his skills. But then, just before he sighed again, the light on the screen told him he has a message... from the person he cared the most.

  _If you're certain for forever, I'll be waiting, come find me_

 “Ok big boy... you better open the door now because it’s freezing outside”

 Chris rose his eyebrows and immediately put his sight on the door. And there came the door bell. Oh God... he was there... outside his apartment.

 —¡Coming!

 Sebastian waited patiently, rubbing his hands to stay warm. I took him forever to decide if it was worth it to take the long taxi ride to Chris house. But then, when the handsome actor opened the door and stared at him like he was the most beautiful thing on earth, he knew it worth it. Every single penny.

 —You... you’re here.

 —Seems like it — he covered his mouth with the fluffy scarf he was wearing. He needed to cover the huge smile on his lips.

 Chris step outside and took him into his arms. Sebastian closed his eyes and took a long breath to release all the tension off his shoulders. He hug him back and pushed him a little to enter and close the door behind them. They stood there for a little eternity, until Chris released him a little, just to cup his face into his hands and smiled at him like the very first time he saw him.

  _I see you, you're in the darkness...blinding light right where your heart is_

 —I was so afraid baby...

 —Afraid of me not answering?

 —Afraid of losing you for good...

 —Well... you almost did.

  _We've lost our way , that's what you told me once_

 —I know — Chris whispered, searching for his lips. Sebastian put his hands around his neck and pulled him closer, letting his fingers got tangled between the blond hair.

  _But tears they come and go...this is us, I'll never get enough..._

The kiss quickly turned into a rushed desire that guided them to the bedroom. That wasn’t the first time of course, but there was something different now. They both have their hearts on the line, completely open, completely honest to each other. Now they know they were in love. Now they know they belong together.

  _It's taking losing you to know_

 —I love you — Chris said. The bedroom was quiet now, after the intense love making that filled it with gasps and moanings. They were both naked, tangled between the sheets. Sebastian rested his head on the blond chest. — I loved you back then but I was such an idiot... I’m really sorry for all I did baby...

 —I have to think about that... — he smiled when he saw the scared expression in Chris face — mmm... ok, I forgive you.

 —Don’t scare me like that — he hugged him and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

 —You need to suffer a little, big boy — Sebastian got up just to place his body above Chris, pushing gently. —But...after all — he moved his hips to intensify the contact — I guess I love you too.

 Chris smiled and closed his eyes, holding a needy moaning. The romanian had such stamina...

 —Say that again...

 —I love you...

  _Run to me and never leave me now_

 They got into action again, being the lonely room and the city lights the only witnesses of the confession. They didn't need anything else... they had now what they wanted... what they needed.

  _If you're ready, heart is open... I'll be waiting, come find me_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a song inspired fic :) 
> 
> Sigma - Find Me ft. Birdy
> 
> I don't own any of the lyrics, all the rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> Sorry if I have any gramatical horror... English is not my primary language and I'm doing this for practice :P


End file.
